


To be Alone

by HappyRager



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drinking, F/M, FOR THE PAIN I SHAL BRING, I'm Sorry, Internal Monolouge, Loss, Metaphors, Pyrrah is not actually there, Suffering, and ruby is a good friend, arkos, jaune is v sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyRager/pseuds/HappyRager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha; his rock, his sun, the morning that brought the new day, the golden hour which left only good, the smell of clean armor, his humility, his confidence, his everything was ripped from him and he knew...he just knew that it was all his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be Alone

_‘’For it is in passing that we achieve immortality...”_

A harsh laugh, a clink of glass on soggy wood, the smell of stale booze and rotting blood, everything that was in the air reminded him of her. He looked to the red embedded into the probably once pristine wood; it all screamed of her, the way she would look after a battle- the beaten wood and dark red stains reminding him of her skin- the way the cuts would blossom on her skin like a vicious flower before she would heal herself. He hated what he’d become, he was weak before but now? Now he was pathetic, the way the setting skies cursed his sight to be only of her hair, the way it fell in red rivers of rubies. The night only cursed him to a fate he would never curse to another, the cool late spring air forced his mind to see the day they first had their fates intertwine amongst the trees of the forest of Beacon. When there was dim light of burning embers at the night he was lay awake and stare into the stars and only be surrounded by her arms and be lulled into a restless dream of what they could have become. He remember her strength when he would gaze at the Ursa that would stalk in the woods, not daring to leer too close to the danger that could be waiting for them beyond the tree line. He found familiarity with the biting cold at the early morning hours before the sun would kiss the skies. His mind cluttered with the “What if’s...” and the “Could have been’s..” He loathed how his naivety blinded what he knew was to come.

She was a pillar, a skyscraper of a person, anyone would look at the fire that consumed her head and knew who she was. She was almost impossible to touch, yet... yet.. He still found that he had been able to touch her, that she was not yet on a level that could not be attained. He knew her every gesture, the way she would flip her hair when she laughed, the way her eyes would change in the setting suns they would watch together. She was his golden hour and he was her sunrise- the hope the new sun brings and the final good thing the day leaves before the calloused shrouds of dark took over. She was the smell of finely cleaned armour and lilies, the breath that could cast away anxiety, confidence in every stride and stripe of her being. She was the building and he was her lighting rod.

All things golden cannot last, as they always say, she was the golden hour- the time everything was bathed in warmth, the warmth she brought when ever she’d open her heart to those who seeked comfort. Her patience tested even the oldest of gods, though she was never religious she found the notion funny. He didn’t blame anyone, though the beasts she helped lock away clawed at their restraints and whispered the poisoned words that would lead him to believe that maybe.. Just maybe it was someone’s fault, but she would visit him in waking hours as a ghost in the corner of his eyes and reassure him that fate is often cruel to the kindest souls.

He knew that she was always meant to save everyone, she was always meant to be bigger that what she expected of herself, every time she’d enter a fight she would be bathed in an ethereal light that would cast off any expectations of loss. She was the hope they all needed, and she became it.

Tears, a bitter sob, the dark solitude that death left in the wake of its galaxy of souls. He knew she would have lost going against someone who’d waited so long for such a gift that she was promised. The power that was stolen from her being before it even cusped her body. He knew he should have been with; _he should have died for her. He knew that he should have stayed with her. He remembered how she always promised to protect him and he knew that it would get her killed, though he loathed to admit it, he knew._

Pyrrha; his rock, his sun, the morning that brought the new day, the golden hour which left only good, the smell of clean armor, his humility, his confidence, his everything was ripped from him and he knew...he just knew that it was all his fault.

After she was gone, and he knew she was gone; he changed, he couldn’t muster his strength to believe that the world would be okay. His eyes never held the spark of youth it once had, killing had no scar to his now blackened soul. Her death, he vowed, would never be in vain as long as he held a breath in his lungs no matter the cost.

 _“Do you believe in fate?”_

“Hey, Jaune...we have to go..” a soft voice stirred the calloused mind from it’s soliloquy. Money was pressed onto the counter as a gloved hand lead him out of the bar. Bleary eyes stared as the fire that was her hair, he always believed that her hair was only that red because her body couldn’t hold the flames in her heart because love had already taken residency in the space. He could only pass a nod as he was once again entranced by eyes the colour of the growing grass associated with spring. 

She was the spring that would never come, he was the winter that promised harsh truth and cold realities. Always close but never together, yet as she led him out of the bar he could only allow himself to bask in her warmth once more. 

Though as fate would have it, as soon as the cool breeze of night braced his skin she was no longer there, her face now much younger and withered, silver eyes stared at him with concern as she braced herself under him. “Ruby..” his eyes betrayed his mind, tears welled up against his eyes, his heart drowning in sorrow once more.

“I know...” she comforted him as he collapsed into the unsettled snow. 

As he sobbed he felt her hand on his shoulder, the hand that opened his aura, the hand that always brought with bridled kindness and compassion. 

She would never be truly gone, her green eyes would blend with the earth and her hair would be trapped in the hearth that they would cast light into, her hope would settle into their hearts and her sacrifice would never be in vain so long as he was there. She would live on past the grave to see the hope of tomorrow.

 _“Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry not really Pyrrah was a character that really moved me and I really liked the dynamic between pyrrah and jaune so here is pain and suffering.


End file.
